Lucid Nightmare
by star7k
Summary: So Gavin's had enough of everyone in Achievement Hunter and Roosterteeth making fun of him and being a jerk to him. But he wouldn't go so far as torturing them to death, would he? Mavin at the end. Warning: it gets really dark. Disclaimer: I don't own people because slavery is really bad.


Ray's phone rang. He looked at the caller id. It was Michael calling him.

"Hey, man. What's up?" he said. For a moment the man on the other line was silent.

"We, um...we need you back the office. If you can get here soon that'd be great" Michael said.

"What's wrong" Ray asked noticing how worried Michael sounded.

"N-nothing's wrong...exactly but you need to come as soon as possible" Michael said. The line went dead. Okay that was weird, Ray thought to himself. Either way he drove as fast as he could back to the office. As soon as he got through the door he was hit in the head with something hard. He hit the ground and blacked out.

Ray woke up probably a few minutes later.

"Wha-.." he tried to say.

"Well, Ray's awake" he heard Jack say. He tried to rub his head but his arms wouldn't move. He blink a couple times and noticed that they were tied down to the handles of a chair. He looked around. Michael was tied to a chair. So was Jack and Ryan and Geoff. The only Achievement Hunter that wasn't there was Gavin.

"Ray, I am so sorry. I had no choice. It was Gavin. H-he threatened Lindsay. I shouldn't have done it. He probably killed her" Michael rambled.

"What's going on" Ray asked. He just noticed that Geoff had a giant cut on his chest when he started talking to him.

"Gavin has gone insane. He killed Griffon" Geoff snapped.

"Oh my god. What about Millie?" Ray asked. Geoff looked down and started to tear up.

"I-I don't know what happened to her" he whispered.

"Where is Gavin now?" Ray asked carefully as if expecting him to jump up behind him like the bad guy in the movies.

"He went out." Jack said.

"Probably to kill Lindsay" Michael muttered.

"Why is he..." Ray started to ask.

"He's the real mad king" Ryan said.

"Ryan's awake" Jack said.

"Ryan, I am so sorry. This is Gavin's fault. He's the one behind this" Michael said.

"Yeah I heard. I'm sorry for your lose, Geoff"

"There's nothing we can do now" Geoff mumbled.

"So what are going to do? Just wait while Gavin kills everyone we love and then kills us too?" Michael said. He started struggling in his chair. "I'm gonna get out of here and I'm gonna get the cops and then I'll fucking punch Gavin's fucking face in!"

A knife came flying out of the darkness and barely missed Michael's...um...nob (yeah let's go with that). Michael screamed out in fear.

"Would you really want to do that, Mi-cool" Gavin said coming out of the darkness. "You really want to continue mocking me? Making me look like an idiot? Making me seem weak? Like I'm less than you? Continue, please, it motivates me" Gavin sneered.

"Gavin, we never-"

"Shut the fuck up, Geoff!" Gavin said. He ran a hand through his hair like he was trying to calm himself down. "You've been pushing me and pushing me to my breaking point. I had a choice you know. It was either depression that would've cause my demise in England or come here and be driven to insanity, which lead to your demise" Gavin laughed. Mihael pulled against his restraints and Gavin stopped laughing. Gavin threw a lock of red hair in front of Michael. Michael stopped.

"Lindsay" he mumbled. "No she can't be dead. She-...she... What the fuck did you do to her?! You fucking monster!" Michael yelled.

"To make it worse I killed her and the man she had over" Gavin said. Michael looked up at him, tears freely falling down his face.

"She was cheating on me?" Michael asked. Gavin smiled. "Why are you doing this?"

"I already told you why, you silly sausage" Gavin turned to face Geoff.

"You. How is your cut down?" Gavin asked. Geoff looked up nervously.

"What? Oh, no...um...it's...it's still bleeding pretty badly" Geoff lied.

"No it's not" Gavin said in a monotone voice.

"No, no it is. Very much. I am light headed because of the blood lose"

"No it's not" Gavin said a little louder this time.

"Yes, Gavin trust-" Before Geoff could finish his sentence, Gavin pulled the knife out from in between Michael's legs and aimed it at Geoff.

"No it's not. Don't you ever lie to me!" Gavin screamed plunging the knife into Geoff shoulder. Geoff screamed out in pain. "None of you are gonna lie to me again. None of you are going to team up against me. None of you...none of you will see another light of a living day" Gavin left the room. Geoff was crying softly with the knife still in his shoulder.

"He killed her. Who else did he kill?" Michael said, eyes still fixed on the lock of Lindsay's hair.

"Who knows. Maybe he killed the whole office. And we are just here for his entertainment" Jack suggested.

"Are we in the basement?" Ray asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Ryan answered. Ray shrugged.

"We need an idea to get out of here. Knowing the location would only help" Ray said.

A few minutes of silence passed before they heard a voice.

"Daddy, where are you daddy?" It was a voice of a little girl that the entire office knew and loved.

"Daddy, where did you go? Are we playing a game" It was a voice of innocence and childhood happiness.

"Daddy, I don't want to play anymore. I want to know where you are. I miss you" It was the voice of Millie. Geoff looked around to try and find his daughter in the dark basement.

"Millie? Millie where are you?" Geoff called out.

"Daddy, I'm scared"

"Millie come here. Come where I can see you"

"Daddy, I'm scared" the voice said. Jack noticed immediately that the pattern of the last two comments from the girl were exactly the same. It was a recording, not the real Millie.

"Gavin stop it!" Jack yelled. Gavin started to laugh in the dark as Ray and Ryan caught on.

"Gavin, don't do this" Ray yelled.

"Daddy, I'm scared. Save me Daddy, save me!" the little girl yelled.

"Millie!" Geoff yelled still believing that his little girl was in the room with him. Gavin laugh maniacally as the Millie's voice screamed in fear and pain.

"Daddy!" the voice screamed then silence.

"Millie!" Geoff called out again. He started to cry. He let the tears fall down his face. He didn't care if it made him look weak. If anyone heard there little daughter screaming for your help and then listening to her die, it's enough to weaken anyone.

"Stop it, Gavin. Stop hurting him" Ryan yelled.

"Stop hurting him?" Gavin asked. Gavin pulled the knife out of Geoff's shoulder and slammed it into his thigh. Geoff was crying too much to react more than flinching away.

"Gavin, no!" Ray screamed.

"Is this considered hurting him?" Gavin pulled the knife out and stabbed Geoff in the ribs. Geoff started to cough up blood. "Is there something in your lungs?"

"Gavin, please, stop" Ray screamed, completely horrified by the sight of their boss coughing up blood and mostly covered in it.

"Well, if you insist" Gavin twisted the knife around in Geoff's lung before pulling it out and walking away again.

"Oh god, Geoff" Jack said. Blood poured out of the three wounds. Geoff cried out in pain, both physical and mental.

"M-Millie? Griffon?" Geoff wheezed before going limp.

"Oh god, he's dead" Jack said.

"W-when is Gavin gonna kill the next one?" Michael asked. "Which one of us is next?"

"Which one of...? Michael have you giving up?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, Ryan. I have. Gavin knows us better than anyone else. He can hurt us in ways we never thought of. Look what he did to Geoff. He completely destroyed Geoff's will to live by replaying Millie's last words and he killed him in front of us. He's gonna kill us the same fucking way" Michael said.

"There is no way we are getting out of here" Ray mumbled.

"Yes, there is. We...we just need to keep the faith" Ryan said.

"You are such a dreamer, Ryan. We are already dead" Michael said.

They waited for hours before Gavin came back in.

"How many of them did you kill?" Jack was brave enough to ask.

"How many do you think?" Gavin asked like he wasn't prepared for the question.

"All of them?" Michael said. Gavin smiled.

"No I didn't kill all of them. I still haven't killed one, two, three, four" Gavin said counting them.

"You really did it? You killed all of our friends? They were like family to you" Ray said.

"That is one sick family" Gavin muttered before clapping his hands together. "So! Who is next?"

"Kill me" Michael said. Gavin looked at him.

"No, I couldn't" Gavin said. Michael looked up at him. "You're being killed last, my little Mi-cool" Gavin smiled. "I'll leave you to discuss who's next but remember because you choose who dies, I choose the way of death" Gavin didn't actually leave. He sat down pulled out his iPod and listened to his music really loudly. Michael looked at Geoff then back at Gavin then looked at the others.

"So...anyone volunteer as tribute?" Ryan asked.

"I'll do it" Ray said meekly. "I'll never get that image of Geoff out of my head. The sooner it's gone the better"

"Ray, Gavin is going to find a way to kill you in the most gruesome way possible" Jack said.

"It's okay. I'm okay with that" Ray said looking down at his shoes.

"I shouldn't have called you" Michael mumbled. "He threatened Lindsay. I didn't think he'd actually kill her. I never thought that he was capable of killing at all"

"It's okay, Michael. I won't be able to feel pain when I'm dead" Ray said. Michael sighed. Gavin looked at them and smiled. He stood up and took his ear buds out.

"So have we made a decision?" he asked.

"You're sick!" Ryan yelled. Gavin's smile fell.

"You're the one who keeps a cow locked underneath the floorboards!" Gavin retorted.

"It's a fake cow in a game. Gavin, these are real people who love you" Ray said. Gavin slapped him in the face. The hit echoed through the dark room. Gavin hit Ray so hard Ray's lip started bleeding. Ray looked up at the angry Brit standing over him.

"Don't you ever lie to me again" Gavin said.

"We chose him to die next" Jack spoke up. Gavin looked at him then back to Ray.

"Perfect" Gavin grumbled before walking away. A few minutes later he wheeled in a tv and turned it on. The screen lit up the dark room with static.

"What is that for?" Jack asked trying to make his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. Gavin smiled.

"Just watch" he said. Gavin handcuffed Ray and dragged him out of the room. Ray (who could have fought him off) followed, tripping, and being dragged behind Gavin.

"Where's he taking Ray?" Ryan whispered.

"I have no idea but it can't be good" Jack said. Michael stared at the static for a moment.

"He's...gonna make us watch isn't he" Michael said. As if on cue the static faded into an image of Ray on the roof. He wasn't cuffed anymore but he was crying and had a little more bruises on him than before he left.

"Say goodbye to the Achievement Hunters, Ray" Gavin said from behind the camera. Ray whimpered. "Come on say it"

"G-good bye, guys. I-I'm sorry" Ray cried. Gavin laughed as Ray cried more.

"Now get walking" Gavin snapped. Ray jumped and started walking towards the edge. He stopped and turned around.

"No, please. Gavin, don't make me do this. I don't want to die" Ray begged.

"Do you want Geoff to be alone?" Gavin asked. Ray shook his head. "Do you?"

"No, no. I don't" Ray said.

"Then start walking" Gavin said. The three in the basement watched the screen. They could try to scream but no one would here. Michael already showed them that trying to break out of the restrains wasn't going to help. They only just watched helplessly. Ray walked towards the edge mumbling how he didn't want to die. Gavin followed with the camera. Ray turned around again.

"You're gonna push me!" Ray yelled. "I don't want to die, Gavin"

"I'm not gonna push you. Just keep walking"

"I don't want to die!" Ray looked over the edge.

"Hurry up!" Gavin snapped. Ray jumped and lost his grip. He fell over the edge. Gavin laughed as he zoomed in on the man falling. Ray hit the ground with a sickening crunch. A puddle of blood formed beneath Ray and Gavin laughed.

"Alright, I'm coming back down for the rest of you. Better pick the next person quick" Gavin said. The camera was placed so that it was still looking down on Ray's dead form. Michael looked at the dead body of Geoff then to the screen showing the dead body of Ray.

"He's trying to make us want to die" Michael said softly.

"Why is Gavin so specific that he wants Michael last?" Ryan questioned.

"He's mad at me. I made fun of him the most" Michael said.

"But, Michael, one time you told me that you did it because you were trying to hide your feelings for him" Jack said. Gavin came out of nowhere and wrapped his hands around Jack's neck.

"You're a fucking liar, Jack. I told you not to lie to me! Why would you lie?!" Gavin yelled tightening his grip on Jack's neck. "ANSWER ME!"  
"GAVIN! He can't answer you he can't breathe" Michael yelled. Gavin calmed down and slowly removed his hands from Jack's neck. Jack coughed and took a moment to catch his breath.

"I-...I wasn't lying. It's true. Michael...he told me when he was drunk" Jack said. Gavin glared at him and Jack regretted what he said.

"You bloody idiot" Gavin growled. He placed his hand on either side of Jack's face.

"No, I swear. It's true!" Jack tried but Gavin pulled his arms around snapping Jack's neck. Jack's body slumped forward in his chair.

"You bloody liar" Gavin whispered to the dead body. "Why would Michael ever love me"

Gavin turned on his heels and walked away.

"Was he...crying?" Ryan asked. Michael looked at Jack's dead body, Geoff's body covered in blood, and Ray's body broken and bleeding in odd angles. Everyone from Roosterteeth is dead and Ryan was next after that it was him.

"I can't take this anymore" Michael said. "I can't take it any more, Gavin! Gavin kill me now! I don't want to play your game anymore"

Gavin came back with a gasoline tank.

"You are last Michael" He said. Ryan swallowed. He was going to die now and he had an idea of how. Gavin poured the gasoline over Ryan's head. He couldn't breath because of the fumes. Gavin giggled at his suffering attempt to take in air. Gavin lit a match and touched it against Ryan's face. He lit up in flames and screamed out in pain.

"Gavin! Kill him quick. Don't let him suffer like that!" Michael yelled over Ryan's screaming.

"Shut up! Shut up, Michael. Just shut the fuck up!" Gavin yelled. Michael immediately recognized that Gavin was basically telling him that he was sick of being told to shut up. Michael teared up. Listening to Ryan scream in pain was too much. Michael wanted everything to end. He hoped that this was just a terrible dream and he'd wake up and just shake it off but this was real. Gavin was really doing this. The screaming died down before the flames did but when the flames did die down Ryan was nothing more than a burnt up skeleton. Michael felt sick.

"What are you going to do now? Kill me like you killed everyone else?" Michael asked.

"That was the plan" Gavin said finally looking away from the burnt body. He smiled. This was revenge for him. This was a game to him. This was fun for him. Gavin pulled a gun out of his back pocket.

"Tell me what I want to hear" he said simply before shooting Michael in the knee. Michael screamed.

"I don't know what you want!" Michael yelled.

"Tell me the truth. You've always hated me. Just say it before you die" Gavin shot his shoulder and Michael screamed in pain again.

"I never hated you" Gavin shot his other shoulder.

"You hated me just say it" Gavin shot his other knee.

"Gavin, I loved you" Michael said. Gavin raised his gun but then lowered it.

"You love me?"

"Well I did before today. But you're right. Now I do hate you" Gavin shot Michael in the chest.

Gavin bolted awake screaming in fear. The person next to him in the bed sat up.

"Gavvy? It's alright. It was just a bad dream" they said wrapping their arms around Gavin. Gavin gasped for a second.

"It's just a bad dream" they repeated.

"Just a bad dream" Gavin mumbled leaning into the embrace.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Gavin shook his head. He never wanted to relive something as horrible as that dream ever again. He cried into the shoulder of the person hugging him.

"It's alright. It's okay, Mogar will protect you" Michael gently lowered them back down onto the bed.

"Oh, Michael it was horrible. I don't want anything like that to ever happen" Gavin cried wrapping his arms around Michael.

"It won't. I promise" Michael wasn't really sure what "it" was but if it scared Gavin he sure as hell would never let "it" happen. Michael kissed the top of his lover's head.

"Go back to sleep" Michael said.

"You aren't going to leave me are you?" Gavin asked looking up at Michael with tear filled eyes. It broke Michael's heart to see Gavin like this. He gently kissed Gavin's lips.

"I will never leave you, Gavin. I love you" Michael said. Gavin smiled and snuggled closer to Michael. They stayed that way for the rest of the night and everything was fine.

**Hey Party People,**

**I am Star 7k if you didn't already know. If you read through the whole thing thank you. If you are skipping to the end because it's disturbing I'm so sorry. Well anyways, here's my fanfic if you like it leave a comment, if you hate it leave a comment, if you want more leave a comment, if you want to complain about you neighbors stupid cat, hey, leave it in the comments. I will get back to you. **

**Live it Off the Wall**

**~Star7K~**


End file.
